The Impossible Game V2: Level Editor Help
Level Editor Help In the map I've created over the course of almost a week, I've included a level editor with it. :) So that way, you can edit and create your own levels. So, if you were confused with it, I've made this help page to help out with the mechanics of the editor. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock the level editor, you must complete level 7 (last main level). Level Editor Mechanics The level editor allows you to: # Edit the BG color. # Edit the level design (blocks). # Clear specific items. # Use Advanced Options. Edit The BG Color In the editor, I made it so you don't have to stick to one locked BG color. :) I've listed the options below, and there's a screenshot at the bottom. 0: White 1: Orange 2: Magenta 3: Light Blue 4: Yellow 5: Lime 6: Pink 7: Gray 8: Light Gray 9: Cyan 10: Purple 11: Blue 12: Brown 13: Green 14: Red 15: Black This is the BG Color Changer. On the left, there's the colors, and on the right are the reset buttons. 3 EX: If you click Opt 14 (Red), then the BG color will be changed to red. IMPORTANT: The further down you go, the longer time the color takes to generate. This is because the command blocks are all at different distances. (I.E. White takes the shortest time to generate, and black takes the longest time to generate. So don't think it's a bug, it's supposed to be that way. :) ) Edit The Level Design (Blocks) Now, obviously, you can create the layout yourself. But, you might want to choose from the blocks pre-loaded with the level editor. :) If you want to, you can choose blocks from the creative inventory, but I recommend that you use the blocks come with the editor. Clear Specific Items Nobody gets their level right first try. It does happen sometimes that you'll make a mistake that doesn't have to do with the internals, but the BG or insides only. Well, here's what you can do. Reset BG Only If you feel as if the level design is OK, but the BG color isn't, then click the middle reset button that says "Reset BG Only". If you do that, it will reset the BG color, but won't reset the internals of the level. Reset Inside Only If you like the BG color, but feel as if the entire level should be something different, then click the button on the right that says "Reset Inside Only". If you do that, it will reset the internals of the level, but not the BG color. Reset Level (Entire) If you feel as if the level is too bland, and the design is too easy or hard, then click the button on the left that says "Reset Level". When you click this, it will reset the entire level, BG and internals. Use Advanced Options If things will help you out (I.E. Hide/Show S/E Lines, Add/Remove Lower Barrier, Enable/Disable Restricted Mode), then you'll find this next section helpful. Add/Remove Lower Barrier If you plan on putting lava or water on the floor, but are annoyed that it will flow on the floor, then go the the far right of the level editor room. You'll see 3 options (6 buttons in total, 2 per ON/OFF). Go to the option on the far left of the option console. Click the button that is on the left. It will add a lower barrier to the bottom of the level. If you wish to remove it, click the "Remove Lower Barrier" button. Enable/Disable Restricted Mode If you feel as if the level is great, and you don't want to accidentally break it, go to the console and turn on the option that says "Enable Restricted Mode". When it's clicked, an entire barrier wall will cover the level, not allowing to be edited. If you want to go back to editing, click the "Disable Restricted Mode" button, removing the barrier wall. Hide/Show Start/End Lines It does happen as the lines that indicate the start and end of levels can be in the way. So, therefore, I've added the feature where you don't have to have them on permanently. On the console, go to the far right, and click the "Hide Start/End Lines" button. When you click it, it will remove the S/E lines. And if you wish to turn it back on, click the "Show Start/End Lines" button.